


Crowley's Deal

by TheTeapotOfFandoms666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8259781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTeapotOfFandoms666/pseuds/TheTeapotOfFandoms666
Summary: Alyss's company starts to go down after she retires from being a hunter. She makes the choice to seal a deal with a demon, little did she know that demon would be no one other then the King of Hell himself!This was a requested fanfic, and with their permission, said I could post it! I thought it would be fun to let others read, and is kind of a reader x Crowley.





	

Alyss sighed softly and slowly smiled to her self as she recalled meeting the ever so famous, King of Hell, Crowley.   
She he become a hunter do the fact that as a kid, her and her friend where playing in the woods when a vampire came and attacked them, sadly her friend got killed but since that day, she vowed to help protect others. She did get her revenge a few good years later; she even met and became friends with the famous Winchester boys and their beloved angel. She then decided to open up her own business for alternative fashion and embroidery. Everything went swell till her business started hitting a few very big, rough bumps that knocked her off the wagon eventually. So much she ignored her hunters instinct and decided to make a deal with a demon. She had driven to the closes crossed road, dug a hole and buried the box that would hopefully summon a demon that would want to make a deal. Little did she know she wasn’t going to be getting just any old demon, this no so ordinary night. As she looked around and started to fidget with the sleeve of her black, velvety, Victorian styled top. She heard a throat being cleared, making her quickly spin around to find a very handsome, charming man. 

“ Hello Darling, what is it I can do for you?”

“ H-Hi, I wanted to make a deal. I want to sell my soul so that my business will be successful for the next five years till you have to come and take my soul. I just want to leave behind a little mark on this earth. It’s funny, I’m not even scared of the fact of being torn apart by Hellhounds or losing my soul and going to hell, it’s the fear of losing the business and love for it that I have worked so hard to achieve. “

Crowley raised his eyebrow slowly then looked around himself, a curious expression on his face as he slowly started to walk in a circle around Alyss. As he admired her pastel, Victorian, gothic like style. He let out a low chuckle then spoke in a charming tone.

“ Looks like my doll here has done her homework. You must ether be really into satanic stuff, or…”

He paused, locking his eyes with hers, frowning slightly. 

“ A hunter, though if you are.. You didn’t even set up a devil trap, why?”

A slow and creeping chill ran up the back of her spine, she then stood up straight and smirked. She wasn’t going to look weak in the face of some crossroads demon.

“ Because why catch what is not even worth the fight? Besides if you said no, I would have just tried and again and again till I got my way.”

She nodded to herself as Crowley chuckled and shook his head.

“ I like a women that is persistent. Alright, the deal is yours, but on one rule.”

“ Name it, Demon.”

Crowley gasped dramatically, like you had just made a comment that his suit looked like a dollar store knock-off. He placed his hands in his pockets as he moved closer to Alyss.

“ First off, I am not just any demon. I am the one who rules over all those dumb-… anyways, I am the King of Hell, and the Name is Crowley by the way. The rule is that you must get ready for dinner in an hour, I will pick you up. I would like to see why I find your so.. Refreshing. “

He said then winked, Alyss’s eyes widened slightly, for she had heard about him from the Winchesters, her hunters mind told her to get the fuck out of there, but the other side of her said other wise. She was curious as to where this will lead. She nodded then moved closer, they now only had about two inches apart of space between them, both there eyes where searching the others for any hint of what emotions they where truly trying to hide.

“ Well, I guess I best make the rest of my five years start off with a bang, deal.”

Crowley saw you go to lean in for the kiss to seal the deal, but he gently placed his index finger to her soft lips.

“ Uh-Uh, if this date go well, then we will see about that kiss darling, and don’t worry about those five years, we will discuss more about the details of this deal over dinner, I hope you like Italian, I know this place in Italy, you will love it.”

Alyss blinked then slowly moved her head away from his index finger; she blushed a soft pink shade as she brushed a long strand of her black and blue-ish hair behind her hair. 

“ I bet I’ll enjoy your company more, King of Hell.”

“ Oh please, just call me Crowley.”

That was five years ago, as she finished up putting finishing touches on the bottom of a custom dress she was working on. She couldn’t help but feel a blush creep on her pale cheeks as she thought about her beloved King. He had taken you out all those years ago on that night, you two talked for what seemed like hours, you then said you still wanted the deal, to which he said that he would do it, if you would become his girlfriend. You of course said yes and had been happy ever since, he even helped you build up your business, and now you lived with him in Hell. That was until the whole damn world started to go to shit, leaving Crowley to be out of Hell and about for what seemed like days. At first you didn’t mind, for it couldn’t be helped that he would be away, it was when he started to ignore you even forbidden you from leaving Hell that things started to go down hill. As you looked up at the clock on the wall, you huffed and set down your embroidery you where working on and stood up. Even though you where not aloud to leave Hell, that didn’t mean you couldn’t explore it. She hummed softly as you walked down the grey, stone covered, hall. She heard screaming but ignored it, for that was nothing new in this place. As you walked down the next few rooms, She heard a conversation-taking place. You tilted your head slightly as she recognized one of the voices. She slowly got on her tiptoes to peak into the small window that lead to a ceil. 

“ Oh come on Crowley, we can work things out! Besides, I use to be your lover, remember? I could help you rule Hell.”

The demon sad in a tone that was trying to be sexy, though her physical appearance was bloody and beaten. Crowley chuckled, slowly brushing a strand of messy hair out of the demons face, speaking lowly.

“ Oh you would love that wouldn’t you? You see the problem is one, I don’t want your whore of an ass near my throne and two, I have a better lover now.”

The Demon scuffed then rolled her eyes.

‘”You mean that emo want-to –be? She is nothing but a silly human that hasn’t grown up and out of her rebel phase. She also isn’t as pretty as-“

“ How dare you speak of her like that with that filthy mouth!”  
Crowley growled then took his demon blade and shoved it deep into the demon’s throat. It looked like lighting was coming from with in her body as she got stabbed, Crowley then pulled away and sighed, wiping off his blade.

“ Darling, there is really no use of hiding behind that door, come on in.”

Alyss squeaked slightly as Crowley snapped his fingers, making the door unlock and open on it’s own. She walked in and smiled shyly, Crowley turned around and a smirk slowly formed on his lips.

“Come here my sweet.”

Alyss smiled wide, almost running as she hugged him tightly and Crowley kissed the top of her head. He then sighed and pulled back slightly, kissing the tip of her soft little nose.

“ My pet, what are you doing out of your room?”

‘”Well, I got dull sewing, so I decided to take a break and walk around Hell a bit.”

Alyss smiled up at him as he gently rubbed small circles into her shoulders. He bit his lower lips softly then slowly put on a strained smile.

“ Darling, what did I say about leaving?”

Alyss blinked and she pulled back and gave him a questioning look.

“ You said I couldn’t leave Hell, I didn’t. I just left our room and took a walk,. So I didn’t break the rules.”

Crowley rubbed his temple and sighed softly.

“ I change the rules now, you can no longer leave our bedroom for now, at least not till this whole end of the world blows over, hopefully-“

“ What? That is ridiculous! You can keep me locked up in Hell but not in the small cage that we call a room!”

She crossed her arms and glared at Crowley, which made Crowley ‘s eye twitch but he tried his best not to lose his anger around her.

“ Alyss, please. Just do this for me. I will get you whatever you need, I’ll even add more to our room! Just please listen to me and stay put. It is just to keep you safe.”

Alyss sighed then nodded, letting her arms fall to her side.

“ Fine, love you.”

She said with a pout and Crowley chuckled softly, walking over and placing a soft and sweet kiss on her lips. They shared a deep glance with each other for a second before he pulled back and walked out of the room.

“ Now please, go back to your room. I will join you in a bit. I just have some other things to attend to.”

Alyss nodded then made your way back to you and Crowley’s bedroom. The thing difference was that she was not going to be staying there for long. She pulled out a pair of ripped, jeans that on one leg was light purple, the other was black. She then put on a mess tank top, with a black tank top underneath that showed her curves. Alyss smiled at her reflection as she put on her finishing touches of her makeup and a spikey collar that had a small cat bell on it, and lastly, some black and light purple, fuzzy cat ears. Alyss then slowly crept out of the room, once she saw the cost was clear. She quickly made her way to one of the different doors out of Hell. Her had made her way to the nearest club, you slowly breathed in the fresh air of the night, and it had been ages since her lungs had taken in the musk of the earth. You then headed inside and decided that tonight you would dance your ass off and get drunk and hopefully forget about your issues for a little while. It was maybe the 20th song in and you where eight shots down. You finally felt the buzz and started to dance. After a few minutes, that is when your mind started to decide to take the turn for the worst. Your mind echoed what that demon lady had said to Crowley, and that lead to you thinking about if you were really even worth anything to him, if it was even worth the fight you had with Crowley, was the pay off of staying tucked away in Hell worth the price you paid for your business? Was your life even worth living? That last thought made you freeze. You had not had these sorts of thoughts in the last five years; you had your old scars to prove it. You then felt the heaviness of your thoughts start to really weigh down on you. You also started to feel sick and decided it was time to go home. 

Alyss had made her way back to Hell, giggling slightly from the buzz, though her mind did not feel giggly at all, it feel the total polar opposite at this point. She had tumbled into the room and let out a sigh of relief for once that Crowley wasn’t there, waiting for her. She then slowly pulled on pj shorts and a cute, anime looking sleep top, though she was comfy now. She still felt the gut wrencthing feeling in your heart and the un-easiness in your stomach. She then slowly rolled up her shorts, looking at them in the reflection of the body length mirror. You then thought back to the days you made each and every scar, so very little where from hunting, for she was not battling the demons in the world, she was where fighting her own. She then felt hot, fresh tears start to trickle down her still made-up face. Now smearing her eyeshadow and eyeliner. She gripped her thighs and cursed herself for feeling so weak and wanting to die again, or even falling weak to her old habits. She then growled and screamed, taking the mirror and pushing it roughly to its side. The mirror then shattered and Alyss laughed to herself.

“ Not like things could get any worse!”

That is when Crowley walked in, anger in his tone.

“ Alyss! How could you betray me and go up and out drinking? What would have happened if you had gotten hurt! You could have been k-“

He paused as his angry slowly washed away and was replaced with confusion and worry with the scene in front of him. Alyss then spoke softly and tried to smile.

“ I could have been killed?.. That would have been a blessing.”

“ Darling, don’t you ever say those words again, come here.”

Crowley walked over to her and snapped his fingers, making the mirror brand new again. He then slowly pulled her into the biggest and warmest hug ever. Aylss felt herself slowly relax into his warm embrace then start to cry again. Crowley held her close then picked her up bridle style, carrying her over to the bed, he then carefully laid her down and pulled her close again. Crowley slowly ran his fingers through her soft, long hair as she sniffled softly and shaded the last of her sorrow filled tears.

“ There, there darling. I am here for you. Let it all out, when you are ready.. Can you please tell me what happened?”

Ayss nodded and after five minutes, she told the story from start to finish, explaining how she was questioning why she was alive, how she hated what she had done to herself, and that she didn’t feel she was any good for Crowley. Crowley’s eyes never left hers as he listened, once she was done talking, Crowley slowly tipped her chin and pressed a gentle, love filled kiss, onto her lips. She kissed back then Crowley pulled back ever so slightly to speak gently.

“ I am so sorry you felt that way, I knew you didn’t like that we didn’t get to spend much time together but I would have never guessed it would have had this much of an effect on you. I love you so much, and your scars are a sign that you had a battle and you won, and guess what?’

“ What?”

“ I couldn’t be any more proud of you.”

Alyss couldn’t help but smile softly and blush a light shade of pink. Crowley smiled sweetly at her then kissed her cheek. He then pulled the covers over them and gently ran his fingers up and down her back, making her eyes flutter then close as she relaxed. 

“ You want me to run you a bath filled with lavender and mint, then want to watch your most favorite movies? Oh and we can have all the tea and scones you could ever wish for.”

Alyss opened her eyes slowly and smiled, nodding and she placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

“ Yes please, I love you, my handsome King of Hell.”

“ And I love you Alyss, my beautiful, stunning, brave, wonderful, Queen of Hell.”


End file.
